Together
by Precious Pup
Summary: Set after Judgement Day. The team is in shock and contemplates future in Gibbs basement. How to explain this? Orgy? Fivesome? Tabby,McGiva,McAbby,Gabby


NCIS Special Agent Timothy McGee was angry. He was to be precise drunk and angry. He was after all his hard work learning Gibbs' rules and working hard to fit in as a field agent being sent to the Cyber Crimes Unit.

It was the adult equivalent of being stuffed into a small dark locker. Tim had thought those days were behind him. And so he sat there in Gibbs' basement finishing yet another beer and felt the anger and strength rising in him. He had broken Federal Laws for his team. He had deleted evidence and betrayed the chain of command. He had risked his neck and his career for what he thought was right and now he was going to be punished for it.

He looked around at the rest of them. Gibbs, Tony, Ziva and Abby were scattered around the basement on various steps, chairs and perched on benches lost in their own quiet concerns and grief.

Ziva. She was going to leave. No she was going to be sent away and he would probably never see her again. So conceivably this was their last night together. He had always wanted to… and now he never would.

No damn it Vance wasn't going to take that chance away from him to. Tim stood embolded by booze and anger and indignation suddenly reached for Ziva pulling her into a kiss in the center of the room.

Ziva blinked up at him in surprise before allowing herself to relax against him and open her mouth. _Finally_ someone was taking charge of something.

She closed her eyes and allowed the sensation of Timothy McGee's clever hands running all over her body to take over. His lips were warm and soft and she could taste the beer on his tongue as he tasted her in turn. He slid his hands down and around her ass and dragged her into him while she with a moan ran her hands up behind his long neck into his silky hair.

Tony looked up from his despairing contemplation of his expensive leather shoes and his mouth ran dry as he saw Ziva slowly push Tim's jacket over his shoulders and let it drop to the floor as they ground their bodies slowly against each other. Kissing, tasting, touching each other, and allowing their mutual curiosity to run wild.

"Holy shit Probie! Uh anyone? Am I the only one here who is seeing this?"

"Shut up Tony" Abby's voice was harsh and low as she watched Ziva explore Tim's body with her hands, desire flicking in her eyes.

Tim turned his head and slowly, deeply tongue kissed Ziva while he made love to Abby with his big green eyes over Ziva's shoulder. Sensuality spilled out of them like water over running a dam as he touched her with his heated gaze. Stroking her all over with his knowing intense eyes. Abby made a sort of low growling sound as Tim kissed down Ziva's jaw line and started sucking and licking and teasing down her neck in a way Tim knew Abby adored. He never broke eye contact and Abby felt herself grow hot and moist and her sensitive nipples hardened in response. She knew that he knew that she had imagined them together like that at least once as she lay awake alone touching herself in her coffin at night.

But to watch it in Gibbs' basement with Gibbs and Tony either side her and hear Ziva's tiny whimpers as Tim dominated her with his body and his mouth was enough to drive her wild.

"So hot Timmy" Her voice was soft and gravelly low. She couldn't stand it any longer and stood and walked around behind him, covering his warm back with her body.

Ziva's eyes were closed and her head was dropped back as she released herself into Tim's caressing embrace. She gasped as she felt his long fingered hand slide up her inner thigh under her skirt and halt at the damp silk.

She shivered in anticipation.

"What do you want Ziva? Tell me what you want." Tim's voice was smooth and soft and oh so sweet. He was quiet but his question carried through the silence of the basement to ring like concussive shock against all of them.

Gibbs sucked in a breath as he watched Abby whip off her fitted t shirt leaving her topless and stark naked from the waist up and wearing just her tiny pleated skirt, long socks and boots. The cross on her back gleamed against her pale skin under the lights.

Abby moaned and rubbed herself and her pink bare nipples against Tim's back, clutching at his firm ass and drenching herself in his scent and warm sweat. He felt soft and pliant and yet muscle hardened at the same time under her questing touch. As Ziva whimpered again under Tim's kisses and teasing fingers, Abby watched Ziva's body respond and flush with heat that she could practically feel. She needed more and reaching around she started working on Tim's belt and zipper with one hand and rubbing his big rock hard cock through the fine fabric of his trousers with the other. Hot damn she loved it when he was like this.

"I want…. I want … I want you to touch me.' Ziva's voice was almost softly pleading as Tim continued to tease her with his probing fingers just softly barely touching her through her silk panties.

"Oh Jesus." Tony felt himself strain even harder against his jeans at the sight of topless Abby wrapping her hands around McGee's hard cock from behind while licking and biting his neck while McGee, arms practically holding Ziva up fondled Ziva's moist cunt.

He could tell when McGee pushed aside her panties and worked his way inside Ziva to her most sensitive area from the shuddering moan she couldn't hide that rippled through her.

Ziva's hands were clenching and unclenching from the sensation in the fabric of Tim's shirt and then she looked up at him with hooded eyes and in a sudden move ripped open Tim's shirt, sending buttons flying. She growled in anticipation, fierce in delight, drawing in deep shuddering breaths. "I want you to FUCK me Tim" This time there was no hesitation only naked desire and single minded raw want. Abby made a mewling sound against Tim's neck in response to Ziva's desire.

Suddenly Tim turned his head and with his smirking face flushed and his breath halting from Abby's skilled hands still firmly gripping his cock asked "So what are you waiting for DiNozzo?"

Abby released her warm hold on McGee, provoking a soft moan of regret from McGee before Ziva launched herself at him tearing off the last of his shirt, pushing him to the ground. She grabbed his hard cock and teased herself with it as she slid up and down his bare chest, sucking on his nipples while Tim worked off her shirt, kneading her breasts and rolling her nipples between his fingers.

An instant later Tony found himself naked on his back on a pile of clothes with Abby riding him hard, her mouth sucking and working Gibbs cock as he stood naked above them. Tony watched as Abby's red lips hungrily pulled and licked the sensitive flesh of Gibbs' straining cock as his own sensations instinctively caused him to buck up and drive hard into Abby's welcoming tight warmth. A sheen of sweat shimmered over her skin as Tony tore off her tiny skirt leaving her bare to his sight.

Holy shit. Abby was giving Gibbs a blow job!

Gibbs moaned shuddering as he watched over his team getting fucked and felt Abby's eager hot mouth drawing him into absolution

A few feet beside him Ziva tore into McGee, biting and writhing and screaming as she unleashed her anger and her despair on him. And interestingly enough the Probie seemed to be giving as good as he got. They rolled and thrashed around on the floor changing positions as they wrestled and thrusted for dominance.

Tony decided to stop thinking about McGee as a small cry was torn from his throat as Abby expertly clenched her inner muscles around him, her breasts bouncing with the motion and the effort.

"Abb's I'm gonna…….Abb's I want to feel it." Abby pulled her mouth off Gibbs' cock and replaced it with her hand as Gibbs standing above Tony suddenly jerked, tensed and came hard shuddering all over her breasts.

"Ummmm" Abby arched delighted on Tony's cock and rubbed the sticky white cum into her breasts with both hands as Gibbs staggered back somewhat dizzily to sit on the steps.

Tony felt his eyes roll back into his head at the sight of Abby scenting herself in Gibbs essence while she suddenly increased her pace, riding him deep and hard.

Tony felt the sensation rippling up from his toes as he clenched Abby's hips in his hands and forced himself hard up into her heat as she met him stroke for stroke. And suddenly they were both there and as she clenched around him and held him, crying out, stars exploded behind his eyes and a screech to shatter glass finished him off.

It was a thick sex scented, blissful, gasping few minutes of untanglement and extraction until they found themselves in a sort of loose limbed snuggled pile on the floor on top of the pile of discarded clothes.

Tony addressed the distant ceiling, feeling no inclination to get up and get dressed.

"Ok what the hell was that all about?"

"Vance just really pissed me off" Tim's voice came through muffled from under a tumbled pile of Ziva's curls as she covered his naked body with her own like an exhausted blanket.

Tony laughed. "Jesus Probie. If you say that I will make it my mission to piss you off every single day of the year!"


End file.
